The Serpent Uncoils
by tw1light
Summary: It's Ginny's first day of work at the Ministry as an Auror. Unfortunately, her boss turns out to be someone she least expected it to be. Somebody wants Ginny dead and to make matters worse, she finds some clues leading to her boss......please R & R!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Besides the characters that you are not familiar with and the plot, everything else belongs to none other than, J.K. Rowling.  
  
(A/N~ hey! This is my first fic and I welcome flames just as long as you tell me what is wrong with my fic. I dedicate this chapter to my friend elvendagger (check out her Final Fantasy fic. It's great!)-for introducing me to this wonderful website & for inspiring me to write a fic, gor1 as well (check her Final Fantasy fic too. It's wonderful), Winnie and Jessica for putting up with my constant grumbling when I couldn't settle on what to happen. Oh, I should stop babbling, hehehe.sorry)  
  
1. The Meeting  
  
As the sun cast its rays of light through the curtains of the window in a tiny but cozy flat, it made an effort to lift the shadow that had fallen upon the sky. A young lady of about 20 with flaming red hair and freckles awoke when the beams of sunlight kissed her smooth face. Ginny Weasley sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, wreathed in smiles. This was going to be a perfect day.  
  
Virginia Weasley snapped back to reality when she heard a peck at her window. A grey owl was attempting to squeeze itself through a small gap in Ginny's window to no avail. Ginny smiled then dragged herself out of bed to let the poor thing in.  
  
The owl hooted in delight then dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in Ginny's hand. The owl left after the redhead slip a knut in its pouch.  
  
The smile on Ginny's face vanished as soon as she read the headlines.  
  
'ANOTHER WITCH, KILLED!'  
  
Ginny's eye fell to the article.  
  
'Another witch from a very respected family that has dated to hundreds of years ago died last night. Patricia Kingsley was raped and slashed then left in the rain to bleed to death.'  
  
Ginny could not believe it. This wasn't the first time the sick murderer striked. Since two months ago, four witches -including Patricia Kingsley- from respected, pureblood families had been raped then die a painful death. The worst thing was the killing got more violent each time.  
  
Ginny shuddered as she wondered when the sick psychopath would strike again.  
  
~* * *~  
Meanwhile in a dark, dank dungeon...  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahaha..," cackled a silhouette, staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
A knock on the heavy, wooden door interrupted the evil laughter.  
  
"Come in." said a male voice, almost in a sneer.  
  
"Did you read the news? That was some job you did to Kingsley! It gets better and better!" said an excited silky voice  
  
"So, is this your secret room or something?" said the same silky voice as she turned slowly to inspect the small room. On one side of the wall, there were newspaper clippings with articles and pictures of the few girls that were murdered not so long ago. The man in the chair nodded silently.  
  
"So..who's next on the list?" the lady inquired, rubbing her palms together with an evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Virginia Elle Weasley..."  
  
~* * * ~  
  
Ginny Weasley pointed her wand at herself and muttered a spell. A violet wisp of smoke appeared from the tip of her wand then hugged her slender frame. After a few minutes, the smoke vanished, leaving a scent of lavender lingering on Ginny's body.  
  
Albeit the sick killing scared her, nothing was going to ruin her day. It was Ginny's first day of work as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. She had spent the past three years studying long and hard to fulfill her dreams to become an Auror.  
  
Ginny settled for a simple white blouse and a black skirt that hugged her knees. She then took a long, good look at herself in the full-length mirror. Staring back at her was an attractive young lady with chestnut locks that fell to her small waist. Of course Ginny still sported the famous Weasley freckles but it was barely visible unless you looked closely.  
  
Ginny was no longer the scraggy first-year. She had blossomed into a appealing young woman. Unfortunately, Ginny had a low self-esteem and unaware of the many heads she turned when walking in public.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny stepped out of her door with her leather case in one hand.  
  
It was a gorgeous day so Ginny decided to walk instead of Apparating. Besides, she loved walks especially on perfect days like this. Ginny turned to the street that contained a few shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing skip.  
  
Upon nearing the red phone booth, Ginny accidentally tripped and fell, sending her leather case and its contents flying out of her hand.  
  
"Crud! Crud! Crud!"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a deep, husky voice above her.  
  
"Yeah....it's just that I tripped over this damn hole in the drain and the heel of my new pair of shoe broke," grumbled Ginny while reaching for her things strewn across the ground, not looking up once.  
  
"Here, let me give you a hand," said the deep voice again as he reached for Ginny's hand and pulled her off the ground.  
  
There was silence when Ginny came face to face with the handsome young man standing so close to her she could smell his cologne. Ginny's eyes traveled from his soft deep blonde hair to his gorgeous, innocent blue eyes. Her eye's traveled lower to see his muscular body.  
  
"Wow!" thought Ginny. There was something else besides his good looks that attracted her to this man.  
  
"Thanks.." Ginny finally managed in a croak.  
  
"No problem," said the young man- who was only a few years older than Ginny- smiling warmly at her, "Justin Donell. Nice to meet you.."  
  
"Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you too."said Ginny, back to her normal state.  
  
"It's a beautiful day isn't it? I just couldn't resist walking to the Ministry," said Justin.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ginny.  
  
"Oh well. Want to go in now?" said Justin, holding the door for Ginny.  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny politely.  
  
When both of them stepped in, Justin dialed 62442 and they found themselves sinking into the ground. When Ginny walked out again, she just stood there, taking in everything.  
  
"Beautiful, right?"  
  
Ginny just nodded.  
  
After a few minutes, Ginny turned to Justin who was staring at her. Ginny flushed and tried not to look at Justin straight in the eye.  
  
"Which department do you work at?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I haven't seen you around. Is this your first day? Which department do you work at?"  
  
"I'm heading for th Auror Headquarters,"  
  
"What a coincidence. I work on the same floor. Let me show you the way," said Justin as he gestured Ginny to follow him. He led her to one of the lifts.  
  
They were the only two in the lift although memos kept flying in and out. They stood in an awkward silence until Ginny asked Justin a question.  
  
"Justin, do you know who's the head for the Auror Headquarters?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what his name is but he's really the youngest head ever. Around his early twenties."  
  
"Early twenties..?That's only a few years older than me and already he's the head of the department?" said a shocked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah..from what I've heard, he finished his Auror studies in less than a year when it usually takes about three. One of the brightest Aurors in history. I heard that he's popular around the opposite sex as well. I haven't seen him because I just came in a few days ago."  
  
'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizenmagot Administration Services.'  
  
"Well, here we are. Come on Ginny, I'll show you to the Auror Headquarters," said Justin. Ginny followed Justin through a pair of heavy oak doors and an open area that was divided into cubicles came into view.  
  
"That's the Auror Headquarters," said Justin, pointing to the nearest cubicle that sported a crooked sign that read: Auror Headquarters, "And this is where I'll leave you. Good luck and see you."  
  
"Thanks for your help Justin. See you around," said Ginny, smiling and waving at Justin.  
  
Ginny saw a few Aurors at their cubicles. Some were chatting while the others were busy looking at maps, writing memos and reports. In short, they were all busy with their own work. Ginny walked up to a young lady with dark brown hair who was at her desk, busily reading a map with red lights flashing at certain areas of it.  
  
"Umm..excuse me." The brunette looked up.  
  
"I'm new and where should I report for work?"  
  
"Oh, hello. You see that door?" asked the girl.  
  
She continued when Ginny nodded, looking at the closed door at the far end of the room, "Just knock and go in. The head is in."  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny, smiling at the girl. The young lady smiled back at her before returning to her map.  
  
Ginny walked to the door and knocked a few times. A voice told her to come in. To Ginny's horror, she saw her worst nightmare looking expectantly up at her- sitting comfortably- when she opened the door.  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think and I don't mind flames as long as you tell me what's wrong with the fic. You can e-mail me as well. And just in case you're wondering, it's almost two in the morning and I'm so tired now. Ok, bye! ::waves::) 


	2. Who Are You?

(A/N: Hello! Thanks for reviewing my story everyone. Oh, and there one part in chapter 1 where Ginny broke the heel of her shoe. Remember that? I forgot to add in that she mended her shoe already. Okizz…Reviews pls! Much appreciated!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Although ***dreamy look* **_I _ wouldn't mind. (**Voice in head~ In your dreams) Fine! The plot and the characters you are not familiar with would belong to moi.**

**ENDING OF LAST CHAPTER~**

Ginny walked to the door and knocked a few times. A voice told her to come in.

To Ginny's horror, she saw her worst nightmare looking expectantly up at her- sitting comfortably- when she opened the door.

****

**2. WHO ARE YOU?**

****

"Malfoy?!" exclaimed a very horror-struck Ginny. She stared at Draco for a while then realized that she was in the wrong office. She refused to stay with _Malfoy _in the adorementioned room.

_But….what is _he _doing here? Wait, why am I even asking? Do I look like I care? I don't give a damn about him_, right? __

Draco was looking at the stunning woman that had just entered. He gaped at her, registering her from head to toe. From her flowing, auburn hair to her beautiful, brown, almond-shaped eyes, then, her perfect curves and slim legs. "Who are you?" Draco asked in a polite, not-so-Draco tone.

"What?" asked Ginny_. What is wrong with Malfoy? "What the hell are __you trying to pull this time__, huh_, Amazing Bouncing Ferret?" _spat Ginny._

_How did she know my name? Do I know her? How did she know about the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'? _thought Draco, racking his brain for a memory of the attractive woman in front of him.

Tired of waiting and standing for an answer -which was hopeless coming from Malfoy- like a pathetic idiot, Ginny said through gritted teeth, "You know what? I don't need any of this. I'm in the wrong room so _now _I'm going to leave!"  Ginny turned around and was about to pull the door closed behind her when a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her back.

Ginny came face to face with Draco. Her heart was pounding wildly and she felt like she had dropped from a high clift. Their faces were so close, about an inch apart. A part of Ginny wanted to run away but another part of her wanted to stay, so badly. His supercilious grey eyes -that seemed to hold a magnetic force- locked with her own, hazel ones. She watched as his cold grey eyes turn into a light, cool, blue.

Mollified by her innocent features, he said softly, "Who are you? How do you know my name? Do I know you?" He had so many questions that wanted answering.

_This has got to stop, Virginia Weasley! You hate him, remember? _"Oh, this is rich, _Malfoy," rolling her eyes while putting extra emphasis on his name. "Who the hell do you think you're trying to pull? I'm not that naïve to fall for your idea of a jape. Now LET. GO. OF. ME. YOU. BASTARD! I don't want to have anything to….do…with…..y…" said Ginny in a cadence. She trailed off when she saw the colour of his eyes turn to a blurry, dark, grey. (A/N: In case you don't know, I was meaning for him to be hurt. lol. Carry on…)_

Regaining his cool composure, Malfoy said, "Fine, I'm…s….sorry," and walked back to his seat, releasing Ginny's arm. He bent over a piece of parchment and started reading it, although, in actual fact, he was only pretending. __

_What are you doing, Draco, you idiot! She's not worth your attention. Besides, you've got other girls that are way prettier than her. _But at the back of his head was this annoying voice protesting. _No, you dunderhead! You know that's not true! Come on, just admit it! You like her don't you? She's different than you string of girls and you know it!_

Draco was caught in his thoughts. There was this feeling tugging at his heart and he felt hurt - although he didn't want to admit it- when the girl obviously disliked him_, a lot. But, how could he ever forget the sensation he felt rushing through his body when their eyes united. It was this electrifying jolt he had never felt before with any other woman._

As Draco was deep in thought _and  having a headache cracking his brain, he was unaware that Ginny had never left but was still standing at the door, mouth agape. Finally,  Ginny spoke up._

"M..Malfoy…di..did you just say……sorry?" inquired Ginny. Never in her Hogwarts life had she heard this arrogant brat say so much as a 'sorry'.  

He was mute for a while before mustering enough courage to ask her, "Why won't you tell me who you are? I have _no idea who you are and you won't tell me. Please, I really don't know who you are." He did not look up but was reading the same line over and over again without realizing it._

Ginny was soundless._ He's telling the truth, isn't he? Have I changed? How can he not recognize me. This is so strange. She looked at Malfoy again to check if it really was him sitting in the chair in front of her. __Yep, that's him alright._

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" bellowed Draco, -standing up now- unable to control his anger. Nobody had ever treated him like that, making him wait so long. _She was not going to be an exception, not now, not __ever. His face had turned a brilliant shade of crimson and he was breathing heavily now._

"FINE WITH ME!" screamed Ginny at the top of her lungs, not caring for that moment if everyone within earshot would think she was a total nutcase. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

_WHAM! _She slammed into someone who was outside the door and fell to the floor. The other woman was knocked off her feet as well due to the impact caused. When Ginny opened her eyes, she saw the same woman she had asked directions from. Both of them pulled themselves off the ground. 

"Sorry but I couldn't help overhearing, I mean who wouldn't but that's not the point. Are you……..okay? I heard you screaming," said the woman before continuing, "Um…sorry we didn't have a proper introduction just now. I'm Katherine Shelley but you can call me Kate. And you?"

"Everything's fine. It was nothing to worry about. I'm Virginia Weasley but you can call me Ginny," replied Ginny, managing a small smile. "Kate?" said Ginny, waiting for Kate's nod. "I think you gave me the wrong directions. The head of the Auror Headquarters _cannot be in that office," stated Ginny while pointing her thumb at the office behind her._

"But it is, Ginny. Oh, I know what you're thinking. He's too young to be the head, right? Yep, even those senior Aurors…." nodding her head towards her colleagues, "….. don't trust him because his father was Lucius Malfoy. They  reckon he's a spy, but, Cornelius Fudge is willing to give him a chance to prove them wrong. I mean, he's like one of the best Aurors in history, at such a young age too. Not to mention that he's hot!"

Ginny remembered what Justin had told her earlier in the elevator. Then, she glanced at her new found friend with a disgusted look on her face, "You, have, got, to, be, kidding!" "Have you seen him Ginny? I mean like really look at him. Seems to me you two were busy having World War 3." 

_Well, come to think of it, I didn't take a close look at him But then again, how much can the scrawny little ferret change in 4 years. A lot? Maybe?_

Ginny groaned when she remembered the reason she came here. "Crud! Now that wasn't good. I just had _World War 3 with my boss on my first day of work and I haven't even reported yet. Why me? Wait, scratch that, why him?"_

"Let me guess, you have a grudge against that hottie? That's bad," joked Kate. Her voice turned serious after that, "But Ginny, you have to go back in to see him. You aren't going to lose this job, right?

"Of course not!" said Ginny then sighed. Now she had to face _him, again._

"Don't worry, Ginny. It'll be over before you know it," encouraged Kate.

            But Ginny was far from worried. She was extremely worried.  What were people going to think if she went back in there after barking her head off at him. More importantly, what was he going to think? 

            Nevertheless, she better get it over with. And with that, she took a deep breath then knocked on the door again for the second time after saying bye to Kate.

                                                                    ~* * *~

(A/N: Okay, now how was it? Is it getting a bit boring and lame? Huh…..huh? I was kind of worried I wasn't going to get it out right. I won't know what you think until you review so plz…I'll appreciate it if you reviewed. _And, I won't be motivated to write the next chapter until I get reviews. Thnx a lot and byezzz.)                                    _

(A/N 2: Oh, and if you got any ideas pls tell me. I have the rough idea out for the fic but it's still a little blur. Thnx! ^_^ )

Thanks to......

**princess-** heheheh! Thnx for reviewing! I think I'll _will_ give Ginny a few flaws. *grins*                 Thnx again!

**schmeerkerrhoven- **I know who you are! You won't fool me!

**J3ssi3-** Thank you! But, actually, there are a lot of Draco and Ginny stories. Go check                some out sometimes!

**Pink- Butterfly5- **Thank you for reviewing! I don't really get who you meant when you typed 'who is                               it'. But thnx again.

**hpdancer92- **Thnx for reviewing! *smiles*

**Sarah-the-Sailor- **Thank you for reviewing! Why don't you write s story? *whines*

**ElvenDagger- ** Thanks for reviewing. Hurry up and get your L/J stroy!

**xangelcrisisx- **Thnx for reviewing! *smiles*

.......for reviewing. ::waves::

~tw1light


	3. I'm so sorry!

Hello everybody! I try to update ASAP but at the moment, I can't.

I'm really sorry. I'm not giving up on this fic. Actually, I've got to study for a very important exam and if I don't study * groans *, I'm as good as dead if you know what I mean.

So, please don't give up on this fic because I have a lot of ideas which I think all of you will like. Thank you.

~tw1light


End file.
